facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Islamic Caliphate (UIC)
Introduction The United Islamic Caliphate is a State created to unify Muslim nations that prefer Islam as their state religion in order to solve issues according to the Sharee'ah law. The United Islamic Caliphate follows the Qur'an and authentic ahadeeth as its constitution. The Caliphate is a political system from the ideology of Islam that enshrines: the rule of law, representative government, accountability by the people through an independent judiciary and the principle of representative consultation. It is government built upon a concept of citizenship regardless of ethnicity, gender or creed and is totally opposed to the oppression of any religious or ethnic grouping. UIC Website History '6 June 2010' Sheikh Abdirahim Aden is appointed Caliph by the House of Representatives (Majlis al-Ummah) of the newly formed United Islamic Caliphate (UIC). 1 December 2009 Sarmed Aziz of Sarmenia gets appointed as Secretary General of the OIC. Abdirahim Aden believes this was an important step for OIC to further its progress. 31 August 2009 OIC removes His Royal Highness Onur Menteş from his post as officer, after he failed to comply to the OIC Charter. 30 August 2009 OIC and Peoples Alliance for Democracy have today official declared in a press conference that they have formed an Alliance. 17 August 2009 OIC launches its first tv station aimed at defending Islam against the Islamophobic tendencies of many of the world's media. 15 August 2009 OIC deploys 651 Million Army personeel to North America to defend the United Nations. After the assassination of UN Vice President Swann. The enemy is unknown, but the world is on high alert. '14 August 2009' OIC Parliament has voted to pass the NEW LAWS OF THE ELECTORAL SYSTEM. All 10 members who took part have unanimously passed it as LAW. Venue: Burj Al Fatih Hotel in Khartoum, Sudan. 12 August 2009 Onur Menteş (OIC-CCOMICA) contributes 400 Million Turkish Soldiers to United Muslims Military Pact of the OIC. Total as it stands is 651 Million Army Personeel. 8 August 2009 OIC sends The Galactic Sultan Dzaky Aviastro (OIC-CCOMTECH) as envoy to the Jedi Order. 6 August 2009 OIC officially forms diplomatic ties with the UNITED NATIONS. 5 August 2009 OIC was invited to the 5 Day World Environmental Council Conference. ='UIC Government:'= *'Caliph' (Executive) **Abdirahim Ahmed Aden Sheikh Mohammud *'Secretary of State/Advisor to the Caliph' (Executive) **Sunny Saanee Salman Jamil *'Head of the Secret Service' **Аги Пермади (Mist Lunares Draienfeld) 'UIC' Sub-Branches *Organisation of The Islamic Conference (OIC) *Islamic World Court (IWC) *Islamic Development Bank (IDB) *The United Muslims Military Pact (UMMP) 'Organisation of The Islamic Conference (OIC)' The Organisation is the collective voice of the Muslim world and ensuring to safeguard and protect the interests of the Muslim world in the spirit of promoting international peace and harmony among various people of the world. Administration *''' Secretary General''' Sarmed Aziz *'Deputy Secretary General' Аги Пермади (Mist Lunares Draienfeld) *'President of the Security Council' vacant *'Vice President of the Security Council' Sunny Saanee Salman Jamil *'Military Commissioner of the OIC' Mohammad Aimanuddin OIC Partners *United Nations *The Asian Alliance *Arab League *African Union *The Jedi Order *Peoples Alliance for Democracy *The Anti-Fascism Pact *Environmental Protection Alliance *The Islamic Republic of Pakistan *Government of Somalia *Anti Zionism Plan Alliance (AZPA) 'OIC MILITARY' By joining OIC you are committing 3% of your total military to The OIC Army. Estimated Peacekeeping Forces: 520,500,000,000 + 'United Muslims Military Pact (UMMP)' UMMP military missions will restore law and order in Muslim countries that are in civil wars, but also defend and fight injusticies Muslim countries face from foreigners. UMMP Leaders *'Commander in Chief' **Abdirahim Ahmed Aden Sheikh Mohammud *'HEAD OF THE SECRET SERVICE (OICDSG)]' **Аги Пермади (Mist Lunares Draienfeld) *'CHIEF OF STAFF (OICPSC)' **vacant *'MILITARY BASES PROTECTION COMMANDER (OIC-CCOMMD)' **Commander and Chief Mohammad Aimanuddin *'MILITARY INDUSTERY COMMANDER (OIC-CCOMSTECH)' **The Galactic Sultan Dzaky Aviastro *'AIR FORCES COMMANDER' **The Great Leader Rumman Shaikh *'Deputy Air Forces Commander' **Supreme Air Marshal Muhammad Awan *'LAND FORCES COMMANDER' **Caliph Junaid Hameed *'STRATIGIC MISSILES UNIT COMMANDER' **vacant *'AIR DEFENCE COMMANDER' **Comrade General Sarmed Aziz *'NAVAL FORCES COMMANDER' **His Royal Highness Hassan Hamid *'COAST GUARD COMMANDER' **vacant 'Islamic World Court (IWC)' Vacant 'Islamic Development Bank (IDB)' Vacant FOUNDER OF UIC Sunny Saanee Salman Jamil Thabbat - UIC